Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions based on polyaddition-curable organopolysiloxanes and containing iodine, to dosage forms shaped therefrom and adapted for the controlled release of iodine values, and to a process for treating domestic water supplies and beverages utilizing such compositions/dosage forms.